


I can't sleep

by FlintGust



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: Cause the bed is a safe place c:, F/M, Gen, I write a lot of bedroom scenes, Its a short drabble, M/M, Nightmare, Oneshot, Reader Insert, They're not all sexual though!, bh6 - Freeform, what to tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is having a nightmare, you try to comfort him </p><p>Tadashi Hamada x Reader Oneshot! </p><p>It's a short drabble really though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your name

You're on your side, sleeping comfortably on your bed in your room. Your boyfriend Tadashi is sleeping soundly next to you. You two just started going out and this was his first time staying over. Mind you, you were a bit nervous at first but things ended up flowing quite nicely. Eventually your eyes gently open as you feel a constant shifting next to you. You groan, still groggy with sleep. You turn your head to look over your shoulder to see what the commotion is about or attempt to make out the situation. Your eyes still adjusting to the darkness you hear heavy breathing and groans. You start to get worried and sitt up in your bed. You reach over to turn on the lamp on the night table next to you and look at your boyfriend next to you. "Tadashi...?" You call out to him but all you can see is him shifting more frequently in the sheets. He's sweating. "Mom! Dad!", he screams out. You are concerned and reach over and gently start to shake him awake. "Tadashi, wake up Tadashi", you say softly. He doesn't wake up and you start to be a bit more firmer in your shakes. You speak more loudly and his eyes shoot open. He is startled and pushes you back to the point you fall off the bed. "Whoa!" 

Tadashi pushes off the covers and swings his legs off the bed, sitting at the edge of his bed. His head in his hands,"ugh, not again..." You on the other hand are rubbing your sore bottom. "Ow...", you say softly. Tadashi looks up, finally realizing what he did. He gets up and comes to help you up. "Oh! (Y/N), are you okay? I'm so sorry." He helps you up while you rub your sore end. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you though?" He blinks,"me? I'm totally fine." You raise your brow as you two slip back into bed. "Uh-huh, and that's why you were screaming a second ago. How'd you think I ended up on the floor?" He looks into his lap as you two sat up in your bed. "Yeah...well you just um scared me." You take your hand and brush his forehead lightly. "You're sweating..." You get up and make way for the bedroom door to the kitchen. You get him a glass of water and bring back to him. "Here drink this." He gives you a look, "really (Y/N) I'm fine." You roll your eyes, "just drink it. You'll feel better." He complies and you turn away and make your way to the bathroom this time. You get a soft hand towel and soak it in cool water. You wring it out and come back to your bedroom and before Tadashi can react to what you where doing you wipe it across his forehead. At first, he's a bit frozen unsure of to do but eventually closes his eyes and lets you take care of him. "Thanks, I needed that." You put the towel down and sit next to him looking down idly playing with the hem of your shirt. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He doesn't say anything for awhile and you look up at him. "You don't have to-" You're then cut off by his fumbling of words. "I-I was having a nightmare it involved my p-parents...when th-ey died..." Your heart fills with sadness. He's still haunted by the death of his parents and couldn't sleep. You push him back down into bed so hes lying down. You get into bed next to him and open your arms. "Come." He listens and wraps hist arms around your waist. His head resting on your chest. He sighs,"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get all, uh, flustered." You stroke his cheek and he looks up at you. You smile at him lovingly,"don't be sorry Tadashi, this is important." You kiss him softly on the forehead and he slowly closes his eyes as he rests against your chest. The steady rhythm of your heartbeat calms him down. "Don't worry Tadashi, I won't ever leave you." You send him words of support and love yet he doesn't know how to reciprocate the feelings he wants to convey to you. All he can say is a simple, "thank you." 

You stroke his hair and reach over with the other hand to turn off the lamp. "It's the third time this week..." You look down,"so? It's not like you can just magically stop the nightmare's from happening you know." He groans into your chest, "I know it's just I keep doing this to you." You were confused. "Doing what?" He thinks of his words carefully. "You know, keeping you up like this. All the calls, texts and now even in person." You giggle, "Tadashi, you're not bothering me at all. I'm worried about you, I'd rather you keep me up all night then let you go through this alone." While Tadashi did have the support of his friends and family he was not use to such affection which caused him to feel a bit bashful. "B-but (Y/N)." You quickly reply,"but what?" He starts to protest,"I can't keep doing this to you though! You need your rest too and-" You interrupt,"and I love you, so what? For a genius you're not putting up much an argument" He's at a lost of what to say. You wonder if you were a bit too harsh with the last part but then Tadashi replies in a mocking tone,"did you give me a second confession of your love?" You gasp at his sudden remark and push him jokingly away. Sarcastically,"no just insulting your intelligence, you know what I do best." He laughs,"ouch (Y/N) no who got a higher grade on the midterm test?" You quickly shut up and turn away. "Aw cm'on don't pout (Y/N)" He reaches over and nuzzles into your neck. You flush at the unforeseen behavior and let out a breath. You turn around and take his head in your hands and move your face closer to his. "I know, I'm just glad you're laughing. It means you're feeling better." He pulls you in. Your eyes somewhat focusing in the dark you can see his face resemble that of a smile. He gives you a quick peck on the lips. "I'm not giving up on you", you say to him. "Hey that's my line!", he replies as you steal his saying. You both laugh and start to cuddle, falling asleep again for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hard time trying to close it up and make a decent ending. Hoped you liked it!


End file.
